Rogen v.s. Okage
Sitting atop the hokage building was rogen dressed in his hokage outfit sitting in his chair and sitting around him were about 20+ academy students and their teachers. One student raised her hand and asked "hokage what's one of the best fight's you’ve ever had?" Rogen Toriyama sat up in his chair and thought for a couple of minutes then said " it was a sparring match between me and the Okage before I became hokage. And I believe it was one of the beast and funnest fight's of my life; infact I'll tell you all the story." Rogen sent a letter to the Okage requesting a chance to spar with him and roshi had accepted his request and sent back a letter with the location of their match. Rogen,Kioto, and Yasuki were making their way on a boat to the location of the match and in the distance they saw a lone figure standing on the water. Rogen jumped out of the boat and walked over to the figure and said "thank you for accepting my request roshi." Roshi Hoshigaki looked up at rogen said "ive been looking forward to our match" a little wave came up and picked rogen and drifted him away from roshi. Roshi lifted his right hand to the side of him and out of the water came roshi's most valuable and prized weapon; Samaehada. Roshi drew it out of the water and pointed it at rogen and then charged at him. He swung the sword at rogen and rogen drew his kunai and blocked the swing. Rogen knew that samaehada sucked it's opponent's chakra so rogen made sure tokeep his distance and not lose any chakra. Roshi put enough pressure on his sword to follow through and rogen jumped up, formed hand signs and activated "Wind release: Vacuum drilling Sphere" and the attack was blocked with Samaehada. Rogen landed back on the water and charged at roshi and he layed the sword down on the water and charged back at rogen and started exchanging blows. Rogen used "wind release vacuum serial waves" ad it hit roshi sending him flying into the water; once in the water roshi countered with "water release: water dragon jutsu" and a giant water dragon formed out of the water and attacked rogen who countered with "wind release: pressure blast" and both techniques collided creating a giant explosion. After the smoke cleared rogen and roshi were standing opposite ends of each other. Roshi popped his knuckles and said "your good rogen but that's enough warm-up time" with a smirked smile "I couldn't agree more" rogen said "your smart" rogen said "knowing I cant use earth release and picking a point on the water where I cant use earth release." Rogen took a knee, formed hand signs and said "earth release: earth flow rampart" from the bottom of the ocean the ground started to come up from beneath rogen. With this piece of land rogen instantly gained access to his earth release jutsu. Now rogen was goin to turn the tide into his favor; "earth release: earth and stone dragon." From the piece of land a dragon came out and attacked roshi chasing him through the water. Roshi then activated "water release: exploding water shockwave" destyroying the dragon and sending a wave of water right at rogen. Rogen jumped avoiding the wave and activated "wind release: turbine twister blast" and roshi dodged by going under water. Rogen landed on the water looking for his opponent, roshi then reached up and grabbed rogen's leg and dragged him underwater and roshi placed a seal on the water making rogen unable to come up for air. Rogen opened his mouth and put a device in his mouth enabling him to breath. But he only had 30 minutes of air. Roshi activated "water release underwater breathing jutsu" with this roshi didn't have a time limit on his air. Rogen fired "wind release: jet stream" but roshi easily dodged. On the surface on the piece of land that rogen had brought earlier sat still as a rock a clone of rogen's. Back in the water roshi had swam at mach 3 speeds attacking rogen. Rogen's shirt was torn and had scratches and cuts all over his body. Rogen gained enough energy to use "Wind release: vacuum serial waves" and aimed it towards the surface to try to knock off the seal. Rogen knew he had only one choice to break the seal so he knew what he had to do. Rogen formed the hand seals for the shadow clone jutsu and closed his eyes and roshi had a puzzled look on his face. The clone back on the surface went POP and disappeared and as soon as roshi heard it he knew what rogen was doing. Rogen opened his eyes and was in sage mode. With his increased speed and stamina rogen's air time and sage mode time were in sync; 10 minutes. Now it was time for rogen to go to work kneeled down but his hand on the ground and activated "earth release: earth binding chains" then chains came out of the ground after roshi trying to bind him for rogen but were destroyed. Rogen decided to go in for hand to hand combat, they exchanged blow after blow after blow and finally using his frog kata rogen landed a hit sending roshi up through the water but stopped himself right before he hit the seal and then went back down to the ocean floor. Rogen only had a few more minutes of sage mode and air which was enough for him to win. Roshi then saw the chakra flowing from rogen through the water surface and into the air, though he didn't know what rogen was planning. With the wind chakra flowing through the surface of the water it started forming a whirlpool, breaking and rogen running out of air and sage chakra turning back to him normal self. In the sky a funnel was forming and the ocean whirlpool was getting bigger to where roshi was his primary target. Yasuki and kioto were rowing the boat away from the battle as fast as they could. Finally the technique rogen was preparing was ready so he raised his hand and the chakra started flowing faster and was actually visible at this point and rogen released the chakra and like a dragon coming out of the skies rogen smiled and said outloud "cyclone gale" and slammed his hand on the ground and the cyclone came out of the sky and struck the sea floor right near where roshi was standing and exploded. The effects of the attack was devastating and was starting to cause multiple whirlpools in the water. Rogen was standing on the surface utterly exhausted and almost out of chakra about a mile from where all the whirlpools were and roshi was washed up on some rocks. Their battle had carried them inland about 5 miles. Roshi picked himself up and walked over to about 5 foot in front of rogen and said "we're not done yet'' roshi was just as if not more exhausted as rogen was and they both knew they had enough chakra for atleast 2 more jutsu's. Roshi activated his Ocean mastery technique and his eyes started glowing light blue. Roshi moved his hands to where gushes of water launched out at rogen and rogen started dodging the water left and right. Rogen charged his hand for his cyclone blade technique and charged at roshi hitting him in the shoulder and at the same time. The attack phased roshi and blood was flowing down his arm and he had no more usage of his left arm but still had fight left in him. Roshi lifted his right arm and made multi jets of stream shoot at rogen from behind and in front of him and sent rogen out into the air. While in the air getting struck by jets of stream rogen had put his palms together and started forming chakra between them. Once he had formed enough wind chakra he forced it forward and said "cross storm" and a tornado like large stream of wind chakra was blasted towards roshi hitting him and causing another massive whirlpool. Roshi was powerless against this attack and was utterly exhausted and was laying in the ocean motionless but breathing. Rogen landed on his feet right beside roshi and helped him up out of the ocean and brought him ashore. About an hour or two after they came ashore both were rested enough "roshi both of us have almost depleted our entire chakra supply and used every move in our arsenal" roshi was laid out on his back and said "you win" grudgingly. Rogen sat up and looked over at him and said " no it's a tie cause if I'm correct we're at the exactly same power level right now" roshi replied " ok it's a draw" then yasuki and Kioto came to the island in their boat to the two fighters and picked rogen up. Then out of the water came 5 atlantean shinobi to pick up their okage